$6^2-2(5+1+3) =$
Explanation: Let's simplify the expression step-by-step. Expression: $={6}^2-2({5+1+3})$ Add ${5+1+3}$ inside the parentheses first. $={6}^2-2({9})$ Find ${6^2}$, which is $6\cdot6$. Multiply $2$ and $9$. $={36}-18$ Subtract $18$ from ${36}$. $=18$ $ {6}^2-2({5+1+3})=18$